1001_knightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuta Fuuga
Yuta Fuuga (風雅勇高, Fuuga Yuta), better known by his first name Yuta (勇高), is the deuteragonist of 1001 Knights. He is the younger twin of Naito Fuuga, a detective of Fuuga Detective Office, an Agent working at Dubai Agent Headquarter and the reincarnation of Prince Saif of the Kingdom of Jakha from a parallel world called The Ghost Star. Background Yuta was born as the younger twin of Naito Fuuga. He attended the same elementary, middle and high school with his brother. When he and Naito turned 7, Shinra went missing. He inherited his father's detective job with his brother, being the one responsible for tasks involving physical strength, mostly love affairs. Appearance Yuta has red spikey hair, adorned by black streaks which grown out from under, sharp green eyes and an somewhat fierce face. He has a small mole beneath his right eye and a large seal on the right side of his chest. As a child, he too has all those same features. As a normal high school student, he is a tall and muscular young man. He is favorited by readers for his appealing and handsome look, giving him the impression of a bad-boy type. When going to school or doing his detective job, he wears his school uniform, consisting of a stripe necktie, dark blue vest over a white shirt and gray long pants. Because he can't properly control his mysterious power, he also wears a glove on his right hand whenever going out. In his free time, he wears casual clothes. After being dragged into the Ghost Star and learned about his royal status, he now dresses as Prince Saif in Arabian-style clothing. However, he still keeps the glove on his right hand. Personality Yuta is an aggressive person. He is extremely short-tempered so when someone tries to confer with him about things he does not approve, he would not mind give a punch or two, even threatening with killing intention. This lack of cooperativeness is the reason why he often winds up in fist fights with his clients. According to Naito, normally Yuta is very quiet and is hardly seen with a smile on his face. However, he does have a gentle nature, especially when being with his older twin. Yuta becomes surprisingly soft-hearted when it comes to Naito. One can say that he has a strong brother-complex. He is willing to do anything for his brother, even letting himself get stabbed by Arif Laila instead in order to protect Naito. After coming to the Ghost Star, learning about his past life and mission to collect enough "life force" to revive the late Queen of his kingdom, hence his Mother, Yuta's personality changes. He becomes much colder and merciless in his actually killing people, all the while maintaining complete composure. Still, deep inside he longs for Naito and wishes to finish things fast so that he can go find his brother. Relationships * Fuuga Naito: Yuta holds very deep feelings for Naito and It has been implied that he has romantic feelings for his brother, Naito. Yuta is normally very aggressive to mostly everyone but is really gentle when he's with Naito showing how much he cares about him. While being separated from him, Yuta has always been thinking of Naito and how much he wants to see him. When he got reunited with Naito, Yuta smiles and calls his name as he embraces him showing how much he missed him; only to get separated again because of Arif Laila's interference. In chapter 44 Yuta's seal completely disappears, and says to himself that can't return back to Earth anymore and that he can't live with Naito anymore. * Arif Laila: It has been shown that he holds hatred for Arif Laila, because of him seperating him from Naito and making him hear about his past self which causes him to kill people. * Radhiya: '''When she woke up in chapter 43 it is shown that he cared for her saying that is it okay for her to be up and worries about her and he calls her mother, which shows that he thinks of her as his mother even if she is from his past life. * '''Shinra Fuuga: '''Yuta's relationship from his dad hasn't been shown except that he gave him a glove to suppress his power. In chapter 43 Shinra says that Yuta cannot return to Earth anymore as he takes Naito back to home while he is unconscious and leaves Yuta on the planet. Powers and Abilities As a normal high school student, Yuta is athletic and is used to fights. He is able to give extremely fatal punches which can even send a person flying at the wall. As Prince Saif and a natural born Jakhan, he has more abilities which differentiate him from a normal human being: * '''The Lifeline: The mysterious power of his right hand which manifests whenever his feelings is negative. With this he can absorb a person's life force, thus killing them in the process. The amount of life force then are stored in his right hand and he can freely use them to lengthening his own or giving away to save a person from dying, for example he is currently using this ability to revive his comatose Mother. This power can be held back when he wears an old glove received from his father. *'Genie Taming': Being a Genie Tamer, Yuta is able to call out his Genie, Arif Laila. *'Evil Eye': Being the Prince of Jakha Kingdom, Yuta is the one selected by the Devil to possess the Evil Eye - the most powerful dark magic in the universe. This is the reason why Arif Laila said he is the one who will become King of the Ghost Star, for his power will surpass all and destroy everything. Gallery YutaFuuga(child).jpg|Elementary Yuta Yutachap1.jpg|Yuta's first appearance in Night 1 Fuuga_Yuta(1).jpg|Yuta demands Naito the healing treatment YutaFuuga(chapter2).jpg|Yuta feels nostalgic when looking at Naito in abaya Minitokyo.Fullmetal.Alchemist.401815.jpg|Yuta activates his carved seal Yuta&Arif.jpg|Yuta stops Alph's sword to protect Naito Yuta02.jpg|Yuta in Naito's flashback (Night 21) Yutach23.jpg|Yuta uses his lifeline power on Kajid 1001_twin.jpg|Smiling Yuta and Naito Yuta01.jpg|Yuta in Prince Saif's form Trivia *Fuuga (風雅) means elegance and Yuta ís a combination of two words: Yu (勇) which means "courage" and ta (高) which means "high/strong". * Yuta only treats Naito as an older twin when he's in trouble and needs his help. At times like that, Yuta would call Naito "Aniki" (japanese for "Big Brother" in rough speaking). Normally, he calls Naito by his first name, something which may indicate the fact that he sees Naito as something more than just blood-related sibling. * Yuta's glove was given to him by his father. Quote * To himself: "My hand and my negative feelings are deeply linked. The only person whom I can touch without hurting...is Naito." * To Naito: "Do that to me, Aniki." * "Only death is the suitable punishment for those who've taken so many innocent lives." * To Arif Laila: "Don't you dare call me Saif ever again! My name...is Fuuga Yuta." * To Arthur: "Only in this world can I make Naito mine." * To himself: "Naito, I wonder how you're doing...What can I do to see you? See..Can I see you? Will I be able to touch Naito with this hand, one more time...? With this hand." * To himself: "The seal on my chest has completly disappeared, I can never return to that world again. Naito I can't live with you anymore." Category:Male Category:Human Category:Agent